


Insecurities

by stardust1102



Series: random thoughts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: A sigh left his mouth as he look at his phone noticing that he has been walking around mindlessly for longer than plan
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone
Series: random thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628128
Kudos: 18





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is really just a random fic that i just decided to do.  
> sorry for the mistake  
> not good at english but i tried my best .

‘Its cold.’ Jisung brain registered, when the cold air hit his face . Its now 3 am and yes he should be sleeping and getting rest until their next tour but he just couldn't fall asleep regardless how he tried to will himself to fall asleep but he just couldn't and he is scared that he will wake Jeongin with how much noise he produced by tossing around trying to sleep so he decided to take a walk around their hotel hoping that it will help with the problem he is facing. 

There isn't much of anything except some 24 hours store with employees that trying their hardest to not fall asleep but some are failing . He been feeling … sad lately or something that resembles it, he isn't that quite sure what he is feeling or why he is feeling it. to describe it , its like sadness but also like numbness with hint of loneliness and that is what is confusing him so much. Why is he feeling lonely? Why should he feel sadness? His members is always around him, supporting him and they are there if he feel like talking about his problem but for some reason he keep feeling like he is not suppose to talk to them and sometimes he feel like an outsider that doesn't belong with them that he is nothing but an insignificant supporting roles. 

Rationally he know that isn't true and that its his insecurities talking so he cant help but feel that way. A sigh left his mouth as he look at his phone noticing that he has been walking around mindlessly for longer than plan that he should really go back before anyone wake up. He walk back the hotel, eyes wandering around to try to notice all the details in the area around him as if its the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy


End file.
